


Mods de Chocobo

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go on the best chocobo ride of all time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mods de Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/gifts).



> Fandom(s): Final Fantasy VIII  
> Request: Selphie, Irvine, chocobo riding; preferably post-game. Light-hearted would be nice. Gen or romance, up to you. Remembering the past and coming to terms with it. Other ideas: discovering secrets about each other, blue skies, half-remembered dreams.


End file.
